Mad World
by League of State Alchemy
Summary: This is a small feelsy Braum x Graves fanfic that I just HAD to write after discovering the song "Mad World" so this fic all about what that song could mean to me.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mad World or League of Legends. Mad World is owned by Roland Orzabal and Tears for Fears and League is owned by Riot Games.

Trigger Warnings: This is an apocalyptic setting with some character death and a mention of blood. If this sets you off please do not go QQ'ing at me about writing it and please do not read it. One could also find some vulgar words in here.

Hey guys! I was watching a YouTube regarding songs that were more successful after being used in movies and I found the song "Mad World" covered by Gary Jules. It was originally by Tears For Fears. I completely fell in love in not even five seconds of initially hearing it. Anyways, my creative juices had been flowing yesterday so felt that I just had to write this. You really should listen to the Gary Jules version while reading this. I am also aware that Graves and Braum are probably OOC here but I do not care. I just needed to get this off of my chest. ALSO, PLEASE listen to the song Mad World while reading this so you can experience the feels of this fully.

Runeterra was falling apart again, the third Rune War had struck, the Institute had fallen, many buildings had crumbled, and it looked like a total bombing scene. The whole world was in complete disarray from Leona fighting Cho'Gath to Graves just wandering aimlessly along what was once the busiest street of Demacia. He took this as a chance to sing something that had been on my mind for a while now. Making sure that no one dangerous could take advantage of his vulnerability first, he set his gun down and just stood there for a second before he started singing.

_All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world_

At this point in the outlaw's singing, his old lover Braum, had stumbled upon the situation but did not say anything as he was just mesmerized by Graves' singing.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world, mad world_

"Graves." Braum started which caught his friend by surprise. "That was…absolutely beautiful!" Braum complimented with a truly happy tone in his voice. He did not have one of those since before Runeterra started falling apart for good.

They both ran to each other and wrapped their arms around each other for a giant hug. Finally feeling love again for what could be the last time.

"How did you find me Braum?" Graves questioned ecstatically for which he was replied to just as quickly.

"It was luck, my love, as I go around protecting who I could." They stayed still in each other's warm embrace without speaking. It felt like hours had gone by before Graves went with the moment and slowly leaned forward toward Braum's lips. Braum was a bit hesitant at first seeing as he had ended the relationship to try and save Malcolm Graves from any more pain and heartbreak, but he let his desires get the better of him as he too, locked lips with his old boyfriend. It was total euphoria for both of them as they gently rubbed along each other's torso. Their tongues dance as if it was the last time they would have this chance.

Everything that they could not think to say out loud was all portrayed through this one simple display of affection.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it started, it ended. Someone had picked up Graves' gun that he put down earlier and took two shots at Braum that pierced his heart and stomach. Graves heard the shots and could feel Braum's wounded body sliding to the ground in his arms. He could not believe that he just lost the one man who truly cared about him, blood beginning to trickle out of the wounds.

"No, no no no no no. This can't be happening. Fuck. No, please." Tears started to fill the ex-gambler's eyes as he tried to understand what just happened.

"NOOOOOOOO! GOD DAMMIT ALL!" Graves all out screamed.

"Oh, so this must be your own gun that I just killed your lover with. That made this all the sweeter." The mysterious figure laughed coldly which sent Malcolm into a blind rage.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" At that, the outlaw gently let go of Braum and ran at the person who wielded his own gun. He tried to throw a punch or a kick in an attempt to get his shotgun back but unfortunately, Grave's too was bested by the figure who had his own weapon.

"Guah!" Malcolm gasped out as he, too, felt two bullets puncture his lungs, now falling to the ground after a few moments of gasping for breath around the mysterious figure's cold and psychotic laughter. -I guess this is what I get for my gun killing the one man I ever loved- Braum's lover thought to himself feeling so guilty about it being his gun that did both of them in.

"I-I'm sorry, Graves. I failed to protect you." Braum choked out as he, too, started sobbing.

That was the last thing that either of the two lovers would remember as the life left both of them now for the final time.

That is the first story that I have written in how many years? Too many to remember. Here is a giant thanks and hug to Soojimasu! You Beta'ed this senpai. Even though you are not a fan of the my OTP yet. Also! Reviews really help me! If you want me to try and think up more to write. Make sure you leave reviews and shit telling me that I did this well and made you experience all of the feels!


End file.
